1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of infant or child seats mountable within an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,852 commonly owned by Indiana Mills & Manufacturing, Inc. therein discloses a child seat for holding a child within an automobile. The seat includes a harness assembly which may be sized for the child occupying the seat. In the commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,889, the harness adjuster includes a spring biased pivotably mounted cam for releasably locking the harness once the harness has been properly sized.
The aforementioned patents disclose mounting the adjuster forward of the seat portion. In many cases, it is mandatory that the child or infant seat be positioned within the automobile so that the child faces toward the rear of the automobile. As a result, it is desirable that any harness adjuster be positioned rearward of the infant seat to allow ease of access to the adjuster. Disclosed herein is an infant seat designed to be positioned so that the infant faces toward the rear of the automobile with the harness adjuster mounted to the back of the seat which, in turn, is the most forward portion of the infant seat when positioned in the automobile.